


The Best-Laid Plans

by Robin Hood (kjack89)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/Robin%20Hood
Summary: Rafael Barba woke up alone in bed on Valentine’s Day.Which, frankly, didn’t differentiate it from any previous Valentine’s Day in recent memory, but this Valentine’s Day was supposed to be different.This Valentine’s Day, he had Sonny.





	The Best-Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I was thoroughly intending on ignoring Valentine's Day as it is a non-holiday but it's also another holiday today, and a pointed text message reminder from my mother this morning made me want to write this.
> 
> Happy V-Day to all my loves (which, if you're in the Barisi fandom, means you)!
> 
> Usual disclaimer. Please be kind and tip your fanfic writers in the form of comments and/or kudos!

Rafael Barba woke up alone in bed on Valentine’s Day.

Which, frankly, didn’t differentiate it from any previous Valentine’s Day in recent memory, but this Valentine’s Day was supposed to be different.

This Valentine’s Day, he had Sonny.

“Sonny?” he called, a little groggily, before sitting up in bed, but their apartment — _their_ apartment, and even though Sonny had moved in a few months before, he still got a little thrill thinking about it (not that he’d ever, in a million years, admit that to anyone. Particularly Sonny) — was oddly quiet. “Sonny?”

Nothing.

Rafael stretched and stood, padding toward the kitchen in search of his boyfriend or, preferably at this point, coffee.

Coffee he found, already poured into a travel mug and waiting for him, but no boyfriend. Just a note propped up against said mug.

_R—_

_Completely forgot about today. Sorry about rushing out but needed to go before work. See you tonight._

_All my love,  
_ _S_

“Completely forgot about today?” Rafael repeated out loud to himself, more out of curiosity than anything.

Then he realized.

Sonny had forgotten it was Valentine’s Day.

Rafael smiled slowly at the mental image of Sonny rushing out before Rafael could even wake up rather than admit that he hadn’t bought him anything. Then he rolled his eyes. He was really, truly, _stupidly_ head-over-heels for that man if he was _smiling_ at the thought of Sonny forgetting to buy him a present.

He was half-tempted to text Sonny to remind him that he didn’t _need_ a present for Valentine’s Day, that Sonny’s love was more of a gift everyday than he deserved, but then he remembered that he wasn’t a walking Hallmark card and also really enjoyed getting gifts.

So he sipped his coffee, and he smiled to himself, and he tried to imagine the look on Sonny’s face when he told him where they were going for dinner that night.

That look alone would be gift enough.

Rafael made a face and set his coffee down decidedly. He really needed to reel this sappy side of him in before Sonny got the wrong idea.

Then again, it was Valentine’s Day.

Maybe Rafael could afford to let Sonny get the wrong idea for one day.

* * *

 

As it turned out, the look on Sonny’s face was a mix of exhaustion and frustration as he made his way to the table at the restaurant. “Sorry I’m late,” he said as a greeting, dropping a kiss onto Rafael’s lips before slumping into his seat across from him. “It’s been a day.”

“Clearly,” Rafael said with mild amusement. “You look rough.”

Sonny laughed and shook his head before looking ruefully down at his rumpled suit. “Yeah, I was gonna change when I got your text and saw where you were taking me, but I ran out of time.”

“You look gorgeous wearing anything,” Rafael told him, before adding, “I mean, you also look gorgeous wearing nothing, but I think I’m biased in that regard.” Sonny snorted, examining the menu, and Rafael watched him for a moment before clearing his throat. “So. What do you think?”

Sonny glanced up at him. “About what?”

Rafael frowned. “Sonny, you’ve been wanting to eat here for, like, six months, ever since you read about this place in Food & Wine Magazine. Their head chef won Iron Chef _and_ a James Beard award, but I know the former means more to you than the latter.”

“Oh. Uh, yeah, it’s great, Raf, seriously.” Sonny flashed him a tired smile. “I appreciate whatever favors you had to call in to even get us a reservation. Isn’t the waiting list like, a mile long? And on Valentine’s Day, no less.”

Rafael’s eyes narrowed slightly. “I did have to call in a few favors,” he said, taking a sip of water as he tried to parse the source of Sonny’s lack of enthusiasm. “Just a New York Court of Appeals judge, two congressmen and a former police commissioner.”

Sonny smirked. “Sounds like a usual day at work.”

Rafael laughed and their waitress appeared at their table. “Are you gentlemen ready to order?” she asked.

“Oh, um…” Sonny glanced back down at the menu. “I’ll have the caesar salad, thanks.” He looked expectantly at Rafael, who was staring back at him, and frowned. “What?”

Rafael shook his head slowly and glanced up at the waitress. “I think we need a few minutes, actually.” She nodded and left, and Rafael looked back at Sonny. “Caesar salad?”

Sonny’s brow furrowed. “Um. Yes?”

“Sonny, we’re at a _steakhouse_.”

“Thank you for pointing that out, Counselor, because I clearly don’t know where we are.” Sonny sounded cranky and Rafael scowled at him.

“Fine,” he snapped. “I’m so glad that I cashed in what few favors I have left so that you can get a salad. I’m sorry that this Valentine’s Day dinner clearly isn’t what you wanted.”

Sonny rolled his eyes. “You think I don’t want to be splitting the porterhouse dinner for two with you?” he asked impatiently. “God, Raf, my stomach’s trying to eat itself and I only have a salad to look forward to.”

“Then why—”

“It’s Ash Wednesday,” Sonny told him, with something almost like amusement, and Rafael stared at him, his stomach sinking. “I can’t eat meat.”

“Oh.”

Rafael felt like an idiot, though in his defense, he didn’t normally consult the Church calendar before planning their dates. Sonny nodded. “Yeah. That’s why I left early this morning — I had to go to Mass before work.” Rafael’s eyes darted to Sonny’s forehead, and he could just make out a faded gray smudge under the curls that had escaped Sonny’s usual coif. “I mean, I guess I didn’t _have_ to, it’s not a holy day of obligation, but…” He shrugged. “I wouldn’t feel right not going.”

Rafael nodded slowly. “I’m sorry,” he offered. “I should’ve—”

Sonny waved a dismissive hand. “Not your fault,” he said, giving Rafael a soft, sweet smile. “You meant well. And I should’ve said something a lot sooner.”

“About six months ago, yeah,” Rafael said, nodding. He looked back down at the menu. “You could always have lobster or seafood.” As soon as he suggested it, he realized Sonny likely couldn’t. “But you’re fasting, aren’t you?”

“I ate my big meal for lunch,” Sonny said, and he at least had the sense to look embarrassed. “I mean, if I had known where we going…”

“But I wanted to keep it a surprise,” Rafael said, laughing lightly and shaking his head. “God, this must be torture for you.”

A server walked by carrying a tray of steaming steaks and Sonny tracked it with his eyes, a sad sigh bordering on a whimper escaping from his lips. “God, you have no idea.” Rafael laughed for real this time, his shoulders shaking, and Sonny pursed his lips disapprovingly, though it seemed mostly like he was trying to stop himself from laughing as well. “I’m not sure what you find so funny.”

“It’s nothing,” Rafael said, controlling himself. “I just spent all day imagining the look on your face and instead—” He broke off, laughing again, and this time Sonny joined him.

“Well, don’t let my misery dampen your mood,” he teased, reaching out and grabbing Rafael’s hand. “Seriously. Get yourself that porterhouse dinner. It’s probably good for my mortal soul to watch and not be able to enjoy.”

Rafael rolled his eyes. “Like I’m going to eat a steak dinner in front of you,” he said impatiently. “You’re worth more to me than a dry-aged porterhouse, Sonny.”

Sonny cocked his head. “Is...is that your attempt at romance?”

Though Rafael rolled his eyes again, he also smirked. “That depends. Is it working?”

Sonny laughed. “You don’t have to do much to romance me, Counselor.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Rafael raised his free hand, flagging down their waitress. “We’re going to get the porterhouse dinner for two, but we’re going to take it to go. My partner here is an NYPD detective and he’s been called in to work.”

Sonny shifted slightly so that she could see the badge still on his hip, and the waitress nodded. “Of course,” she said, smiling at both of them. “Anything for New York’s finest. I’ll put a rush on it.”

She disappeared and Sonny grinned at Rafael. “Using your position to get food faster?’ he teased. “That’s unethical.”

“Technically, I used _your_ position,” Rafael corrected. “And you’re the one who went along with it, and on Ash Wednesday no less.” Sonny rolled his eyes and Rafael squeezed his hand. “I’m sorry that I didn’t realize earlier.”

Sonny expression softened. “Hey, it’s fine,” he said, squeezing Rafael’s hand back. “This’ll make for a good story one day. And besides, Valentine’s Day’s not over, which means we’ve still got plenty that we can do.”

“Oh yeah?” Rafael said, his voice pitched low. “Like what?”

* * *

 

“You want to watch Star Wars?” Rafael said, incredulous, putting their steaks in the fridge for dinner the next day as Sonny pulled their salads from the café around the corner from the bag and went to get forks. “ _That’s_ your idea of Valentine’s Day plans?”

“Star Wars Episodes V and VI,” Sonny added helpfully, handing Rafael his salad and sitting down next to him on the couch. “I mean, I’m open to watching a different movie, if you want, but—”

Rafael made an affronted noise and spoke around the bite of lettuce in his mouth. “It’s not about the movie selection.” He swallowed and glared at Sonny. “You don’t think that there’s a better way to spend the next two hours?”

To his surprise, Sonny blushed and stabbed at his salad with more force than entirely necessary. “I mean, I can think of a lot of ways I’d like to spend the next two hours, but, uh…”

“Don’t tell me,” Rafael said, staring at him. “Ash Wednesday?”

“It’s, uh, I mean, it’s not _strictly_ prohibited, but…” Sonny shrugged and looked at Rafael nervously. “You understand, right? It just...it doesn’t feel right.”

Rafael sighed. “I do get it, unfortunately,” he said. “And I suppose it’s appropriate payback for me telling you in no uncertain terms that we were never going to have sex in my office.”

Sonny half-smiled. “Your church and mine aren’t all that different.”

“And both deserve some semblance of respect.” Rafael sighed again. “Fine. But you’re making it up to me tomorrow morning.” He shot Sonny a wary glance. “Unless Feb. 15th is some other religious holiday that I don’t know about.”

Sonny laughed. “I mean, technically, every day is some saint or another’s feast day.”

Rafael’s eyes narrowed. “And whose feast day is tomorrow?”

“Um,” Sonny said around a mouthful of salad. “St. Walfrid.”

“I beg your pardon?” Rafael said, assuming that he’d heard him incorrectly because of Sonny’s full mouth.

Sonny rolled his eyes and repeated, “St. Walfrid.” Evidently, Rafael hadn’t misheard him, and luckily, the blank look on his face spoke for itself. “What? I didn’t pick the saint. I’m just telling you, it’s St. Walfrid’s feast day tomorrow. And don’t ask _how_ I know that, I just do.”

“Uh-huh,” Rafael said skeptically. “And do you have any particular objection to fucking your boyfriend on St. Walfrid’s feast day?”

Sonny’s eyes darkened. “None whatsoever.”

Rafael smirked. “Does St. Walfrid’s day start at midnight?”

“For us? You bet your ass it does.” Rafael’s smirk turned downright lecherous and Sonny gave him a look. “And not a minute before.”

“Spoilsport,” Rafael muttered.

Sonny just laughed.

They made it all the way through The Empire Strikes Back cuddling together on the couch, Rafael curled against Sonny’s side, Sonny’s arm a warm and familiar weight on his shoulders. But then, only a few minutes into Return of the Jedi, Sonny’s eyelids began to droop.

Fifteen minutes in, his head started to nod.

And not even a half hour in, he let out what sounded suspiciously like a snore.

“Ok, that’s it,” Rafael said, shrugging out of Sonny’s embrace to reach for the remote and turn the TV off. “Bed time.”

Sonny rubbed his eyes and glanced down at his watch. “It’s not midnight yet.”

Rafael rolled his eyes. “I know that. Besides which, you’re falling asleep on me, which means you’re not gonna last until midnight anyway.”

“I will so—” Sonny started, though he was interrupted by a jaw-cracking yawn, and Rafael rolled his eyes again and gave him a pointed look. “Ok, maybe not, but I’ll rally. I just gotta, you know, make some coffee or something.”

“Come on,” Rafael sighed, tugging on Sonny’s hand. “Let’s just go to bed. We can consummate St. Walfrid’s day in the morning.”

“Well, with a line like that, how can I possibly say no,” Sonny mumbled, managing a tired version of his usual smile. He let Rafael pull him off the couch and lead him down the hallway to their bedroom and immediately collapsed face-first onto the bed.

Rafael looked at him and sighed. “Are you just planning on sleeping in your clothes?” he asked.

Sonny’s only response was a snore, and Rafael rolled his eyes before disappearing into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Once he was done, he changed into his pajamas and slid into bed before reaching out and turning off the light. Then he lay back against his pillow. “Goodnight Sonny,” he whispered. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

He smiled when he felt Sonny snuggle up next to him, his arm wrapping around Rafael’s waist. “G’night,” Sonny muttered, his voice muffled against his pillow. “Love you.”

Rafael’s smile widened. “I love you, too.”

He did. Even after the slight disaster that Valentine’s Day had turned out to be.

And he was looking forward to showing Sonny just how much he loved him on St. Walfrid’s day morning.


End file.
